DreamWorks Home Entertainment Coming Soon/Now Available/Feature Presentation IDs
North America 1998 ID: On a blue gradient background, we see the yellow boldface words "FEATURE PRESENTATION". FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Rare, as it was only seen on the screener VHS of MouseHunt. Editor's Note: None. September 29, 1998 ID: Simply just a black screen without any modifications. Variant: There is a "Now on Video" variant of this bumper in which, on a purple marble background, we see the golden words "NOW ON VIDEO" zoom in towards the viewer, with their shadows portrayed on the background. FX/SFX: None. On the "Now on Video" variant, the zooming in of the words. Music/Sounds: Just an announcer (Jim Cummings) saying, "Coming to video for you to own." On the "Now on Video" variant, the announcer says, "Now on video for you to own." Availability: Rare, as both the ID and variant only saw use on the 1998 VHS release of Paulie before being replaced by the next ID below. May 5, 1998-2006 dreamworksbumper1.JPG dreamworksbumper2.JPG dreamworksbumper3.JPG 80BC3F01-34C5-4650-8626-D0A9BA2939C9.jpeg 7C355D66-FDCF-40B8-B952-D0B8A003ECCC.jpeg FE030DC9-6878-4327-887D-FFDBA673AFA5.jpeg DBAED68C-6FFC-466E-B40A-CADABC200666.jpeg 92A3CED7-4364-4827-9FED-ADCB172464FC.jpeg 3AEA3CA0-8FCB-4FA7-9BE1-F475C0DC3B59.jpeg 34AB764E-A66E-4143-AA4C-7D835F43CA79.jpeg 45AC1A5A-3FCB-4FBD-A9CC-6EF3CF701FA8.jpeg F34F8CFD-719A-4655-BAE2-038BB407029E.jpeg 69F486A9-910E-45E7-8327-380216DFA6E0.jpeg DreamWorks Home Entertainment Feature Presentation ID (1998 -2004).png DWHE Feature Presentation Bumper (UK Variant).png DWHE Feature Presentation Bumper (Later Variant).png ID: On a night sky background, we see DreamWorks' "Moon Boy" symbol on the top-right. In the center is text announcing specific previews. Depending on the clip-on, the text is either in all-caps or not. Clip-Ons: * Coming to Theaters * Coming to Theaters Next Year (appears on the VHS of Shrek) * Coming to Movie Theaters in the Year 2000 (appears on the VHS of The Prince of Egypt) * Coming to Video * Now Available on Video Cassette * Available Exclusively on Video and DVD * On Video and DVD (two versions exist: one with the text in one line, and one with it in two lines) * Now on Video * Coming Soon from DreamWorks Animation (appears on the DVD of Shrek 2) * In Theaters * Coming Soon to Video and DVD * Now on Video and DVD * Coming Soon to Video * Coming Soon to Theaters * Coming Soon * Now Available * On Video * Now Available on DVD * Now In Theaters * Available on DVD * Coming Soon to DVD * OUR FEATURE PRESENTATION Variants: * On foreign releases, the Moon Boy is moved further up left. * On the 2002 VHS of Shrek, the ID is set on a still shot from the movie in which Shrek and Donkey are looking at the moon ahead of them as the clip-on appears to the left of them. * Sometimes, the font is bolder. * On earlier releases with the "OUR FEATURE PRESENTATION" clip-on, the Moon Boy symbol is at the top left and larger and then the text glows. Plus the text is in a different font. * Spanish-language versions were discovered on a 2001 Mexican VHS of Chicken Run. These clip-ons are as follows: ** AHORA EN CINE ** AHROA EN VIDEO ** PRÓXIMAMENTE A LA VENTA EN VIDEO (unlike all the other clip-ons, this one cuts in and fades out) FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen during the opening previews of DreamWorks videotapes and DVDs. As with the "OUR FEATURE PRESENTATION" bumper, it was debuted first as the other bumpers hadn't come into effect until 1999 as it was premiered on Mouse Hunt and was last seen on Forces of Nature and The Prince of Egypt, both of which were released on the same day. International Variants United Kingdom 2006-2012 ID: Same as the Paramount Home Media Distribution Coming Soon bumper from the time. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: On most UK DVDs from DreamWorks Home Entertainment from the time, such as Norbit and Blades of Glory. Editor's Note: None. Category:Coming Attraction Bumpers Category:Feature Presentation Bumpers Category:DreamWorks